The Idea
by keelz20
Summary: What would happen if the black order was having funding problems.Who will leave and how much funding will they need to raise?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The idea**

**The black order is dropping some of the scientists. So they are going to try doing fund raising. **

It was another normal day at the black order, Kanda was chasing Lavi, Allen was eating platefuls of food and Lenalee was making coffee for the scientists until Reever ran into the cafeteria puffing "hey Allen, Lenalee, Lavi & Kanda.". They all looked at the sound of their names. "Komui want to see you it really important" he said while catching his breath. So Lavi, Lenalee & Allen, stood up and started to walk out the door when Allen looked back to see Kanda seating at the table. Allen turned to Lavi and whispered something it his ear then a big grin came out on their faces.

Lavi turned to look at Kanda with and evil smirk and got ready to say something he would regret later. 'This will be so funny' Lavi thought to himself. "Hey everyone is it me or does Yuu look like the biggest man-girl you have ever seen with his girl pony tail and this deep voice." Lavi said trying to use Kanda's manly voice. Every-one in the room stop what they were doing and look at Yuu Kanda and laughed. Lavi started to run out the room but by the time he got to the door Kanda had already unsheathed Mugen and was walked towards him with a stare that made him freeze in the every spot he stood.

Later on in Komui's office…..

Lavi finally walked into the room puffing and hid behind Allen. Lavi's clothes were torn to shreds and there were some cut and bruises. "Lavi what happen…." Lenalee stop half way through when she saw Kanda walked in and whispered to Lavi "what did you do to Kanda he looks pissed"

"Well you see, Allen told me to say to Kanda that he look like a man-girl. So I did and it was funny but then he chased me with Mugen and I froze when he glared at me with mad eyes and hit me a few time." Lavi said trying to whisper.

"Shhh, Lavi if you put your hand over your mouth it doesn't mean that you whispering". Allen said while trying to hide behind Lenalee.

"MOYASHI YOUTOLD HIM TO SAY IT" Kanda yell across the room full of papers. Just as he was about to unsheathe Mugen Komui walked in.

"I have some sad news" Komui said while looking at some paper in his hand. "I have been informed by Malcolm C. Rouvelier that the black order is have trouble with funds. Some of the scientist will be let go. We have no word of whom it will be or when, all we know is that it is a randomly picked." Komui said with a sad smile on his face. Lenalee got really sad and she could fell her tears coming.

"Why would they do this" Lenalee said while try not to cry.

"But wait there's more; he says that if we can raise up to $500,000 all the scientists can keep their jobs. So do you guys have any ideas?" Komui said while looking at Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and Allen.

"I have an idea." Kanda said with no emotion on his face. Every-one in the room look at Kanda with a surprising looks.

"Let's hear it then" Allen said with a smile

"We could have a fight night, $50 to enter and you can bet if you want" Kanda said while walking to the blue door.

"Where are you doing Kanda" Lenalee said with a smile on her face

"I did my part, now you work it out" Kanda said as he walked down the hallway to his room.

"Who knew he cared" Lavi said while laughing. Allen and Lenalee smiled at the thought of Kanda doing something for some-one else.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting lost

Sorry it so late we moved and that and had to start my new school we was funny because the first person I met lover anime like me. XD

0o0o0

The Idea

Chapter 2: getting lost

Lenalee ran around the black order like a headless chicken, trying to find Allen because he had found a place in town to do the fight night on Friday. "Allen, where are you."Lenalee yelled. Next thing she knew was a golem had show up out of now where in front of her.

"Lenalee, where are you" the golem said with Allen's voice.

"I'm in a hall way why and where you are?"Lenalee said demanding and an answer there and then.

"Ok, umm I don't know where I am "

"What do you mean you don't know where you are?" She said confused.

"Well I walked into my room, and then I walked into the bathroom which ended up not being my bathroom but a small dark room with clothes."

"Umm, Allen wear do your clothes go."

"Umm your closet… oh" Allen said with a look that said 'look at me I'm and idiot'. While pushing on the walls until one opened.

"Did you find your room" Lenalee said laughing.

"Yep thank, met you in Komui's room in 10mins"

"Ok, see you then." Lenalee was still laughing when Lavi came up behide here.

"Did you find Allen?" Lavi ask with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yep he walked into his closet and couldn't find his way out. " Lenalee giggled. "I'm going too met up with him now if you want to come."

"Yeah sure, I have to show you the table I made. It shows who verses who."Lavi said in goofy voice which caused Lenalee to laugh.

When they got to Komui's office, Kanda was there waiting. Why he was there nobody knew but him so Lavi asked him why he was there and all he got was a 'che'. That's when Allen walked in the room and Lenalee and Lavi start laughing. "You didn't tell Lavi, did you "Allen asked and Lenalee just nodded while blushed from embarrassment.

"Tell him about what?" Komui asked walking though the door.

"About how Allen got lost in his room got to the bathroom. It funny because he was stuck in his closet for 2 hours, until Lenalee toll where he was" Lavi said rolling on the floor laughing. "It gets funnier every time you say" laugh said with everyone in the room laughing expect Kanda and Allen.

"So what have you guys got for Friday" Komui said with a serious face.

0o0o0

Hope you liked so it was short I haven't had time to write but I promise it will be longer next time.

Please review and thanks for reading keelz20


End file.
